Happy Honeymoon
by OUAThooked
Summary: Emma and Killian finally get the honeymoon they deserved. (Just a little CS one-shot of what we all needed after 6x21/6x22)


" _Some honeymoon, huh?"_

" _We'll get there. We'll get there."_

* * *

It took a few weeks, but they finally did it. They snuck away from the world.

She was staring out over the railing. Wind blowing. Waves crashing. Sun rising. It was all kinds of perfect. Down below her pirate, her husband, was sleeping.

Emma didn't have to pinch herself. She wasn't dreaming. This was real. This was her life now. And the best part was, she got to live it. Her son was at home with Regina. Her parent's finally bought an actual house. Everyone was settling in and happy.

She was happy. _They_ were happy.

All the battles. The monsters. The underworld. The realms. It was over. Darkness had faded into light.

The sky was now shades of pink with streaks of light shining through clouds. The day was new and Killian still hadn't made an appearance. Wondering where he was, she headed towards the room below.

A long silky white robe hugged her. It swept at her bare feet as she crossed the floorboards of the Jolly. Emma turned and held the sides as she stepped down quietly, careful to not wake sleeping beauty. When she made it to the bottom, a very familiar body encased hers from behind.

"And just where do you think you're going, my wife?" Killian whispered in her hair.

His arms settled around her and toyed with the strings of her robe. She realized then he wasn't dressed. She giggled. She does that a lot now.

"I was coming to find you. You slept in."

"Aye. Someone kept me up all night." He pulled the string and turned her all at once. Her arms came up around his neck. His bare chest now flushed against hers. The robe pooled at their feet.

She pushed her breasts in closer to him. "You weren't complaining."

"Love, you will never hear me complain about that." And he kissed her. He didn't wait for permission. His tongue caressed every corner of her mouth.

And she loved it. Every moment she could wrap herself around him was something she'd never want to miss.

His hand and wrist slid from her hair down her body to her thighs and lifted her as he backed her up against the ladder.

She felt him against her. In between her bare thighs. Killian's mouth trailed across her jaw and peppered kissed down her neck and licked up behind her ear.

" _Killian."_ She whispered as if she were praying to gods.

"Mmmmm delicious. I will never get tired of your smell, your taste."

His head dipped and Killian pulled a nipple between his lips. His tongue and teeth toying with it. He let is go with a pop and then latched on the other.

"Oh god." She moaned.

He chuckled and let go. Bringing his head to hers, eyes connecting, he spoke, "Emma, I'm going to take you now. Whether it be here, or the bed, or on the bloody floor doesn't matter. I need you. Today. Tomorrow. Forever."

Her face flushed. Her breath heavy. And a little emotional. She nodded and whispered. "Yes. Killian I— "

Killian tightened his grip on her thighs and spread her legs wide, thrusting into her in one quick movement.

She held on to him. Her lifeline. Her Pirate. Her husband. As he proved over and over how much he loved her. How he needed her. Where he began and she ended was a blur.

The waves rocked over the ship as he rocked into her. The simultaneous movements were too much. Overpowering her senses. And she came hard like a wave crashing on a shore. He was right there with her.

"Emma, love. I love you. _I love you_." Killian chanted with his release.

A beat past between them.

"I love you too." Her voice was quiet but emotional.

He looked at her with worry when tears formed in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I—" She started, a smile formed on her lips, with a tilt of her head and the look of love on her face she continued, "—We… are pregnant."

"What?"

She watched him as his face flicked through emotions. Confusion. Surprise. Joy.

He was _happy_.

Killian laughed and swung her around. "Are you sure? When did you find out?"

Emma giggled. "I just found out before we left. I was waiting for the right moment to tell you."

He set her down. "A baby. We are having a baby!" He kissed her again. Softly. Sweetly. Lovingly.

Their bodies glistened as they held each other. The sound of waves surrounding them. Light now shining through.

* * *

Eventually they got dressed and headed up to deck. And watched the sky change until sunset was back again.

He was knelt before her, head on her stomach, and holding her close.

Her hands were threaded through his hair.

"I am forever yours, Mrs. Jones. There's not a day will go by that I won't love you."

Emma held him just a bit closer then.

"Good."

They let the warm air of the night fill their silence. Out here it was just them and the sea.

A perfect reminder of what their love stood for.

It was endless. It was true. It was powerful.

And no one could take it from them.

* * *

 **Just a little something to stop me from going insane after yesterday. :'-)**


End file.
